What If An Avatar Story
by VioletFlash011
Summary: What if Toph was captured by Azula and not Suki? What would happen? Mainly Tokka, Kataang, and Maiko. Rated T because... I don't know.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Aang's POV

"Toph… Has been captured. She is now at the Boiling Rock, right Zuko?" Sokka said with sadness. Zuko nodded. Sokka has been… Strange ever since we saw that Toph wasn't on Appa that day.

 _Flashback to three weeks ago…_

 _We had survived the invasion, we had gotten away. But, it was my fault that Katara had to leave her dad. And Sokka. Teo, too. Haru. And The Duke had to leave Pipsqueak. It all made my stomach hurt. We were all resting when we heard this,_

 _"Oy! Sokka! Aang! Katara! You guys left me! Ahhhhhhh!"_

 _I looked back, and there was Toph getting hit with one of Azula's fireballs. Then, other firebenders were there chaining Toph up and covering her feet with wood sandals._

 _"Toph! Aang, go back and get her!" Sokka commanded._

 _"No! It's too risky! She's going to be fine! Toph can take care of herself!" I yelled back._

 _Flashback over…_

There isn't a day that goes by where I don't forget the hurt on Sokka's face when he lost his best friend to Azula. When I saw Toph's knocked-out face, or beautiful Katara's hopeful yet sad look. We recently added Zuko to the group just so he could find Toph.

"So, this is the plan…" And Sokka just kept on babbling. Occasionally breaking down when he said the words 'Toph' and 'captured'. Not breaking down too much, just st-st-stuttering. I felt bad for the guy, losing his best friend. Unless...

* * *

Hi! Tell me if you like this idea of Toph being captured instead of Suki. It would really help if you gave me ideas as to what happened to Suki. Please write a review! This is going to be Tokka, Kataang, and Maiko. Give me other ships I can use as well!

Thanks, everyone-who-read-this!,

PrincessZelda333


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews! Sorry the last chapter was so short. Hopefully this is longer. BTW, just if you were confused, Toph is being held in an all wood cell, as you will see in this chapter.

* * *

Chapter Two

Toph's POV

The last thing I remember is Azula knocking me out with a blue fireball. Twinkle Toes, Sokka, and Sugar Queen just left me by myself. I woke up in a wooden cage. Now, I'm not even let out to go to the yard. They slide goop in my cell to feed me. This morning, when I got my breakfast, I had a special visitor.

"Hello, earthbender ragamuffin. Did you have a nice week in your cell? Can you tell me where the Avatar is?" Azula asked sweetly. I didn't speak.

"Speak, peasant!" She spat. Then, she kicked my food on the floor. I searched with my hands for the goop and brought it to my face to eat.

"You're pathetic! Just like my uncle. I'm going to make sure you have the worst time here, Little earthbender." She started walking out.

"Azula?" I asked.

"What?!" She replied.

"You can try to bring me down… But, you never will. So, whatever you do, try me." She gave me the death look, and went through the door.

* * *

Katara's POV

It has been a week since Toph's capture. None of us have been doing very well, even Zuko. Ugh, Zuko. Anyway, we have been moping around a lot. Also, we've been trying to create a plan to rescue her. Toph, was like a sister to me. I want to get her back. I was in my thinking daydream, when Aang walked past.

"Hey, Aang." I said.

"Hey, Katara. What's up?" He replied.

"Just thinking about…" I began.

"Toph." He ended.

"Y-Yeah…" I stuttered. He put his arm around me. I started crying.

"It's okay, Katara. I miss her, too." A few tears dripped down his face. "We're going to get her back, okay?"

"Pro-Promise?" I asked.

"Promise."

* * *

Hey, guys! Thanks for the reviews! Please, review more, it keeps this story going! Sorry this came out super late! The next is gonna come really soon, I promise (just like Aang)!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! I'm so sorry the last chapters were so short, this one, I promise, will be longer.

* * *

Chapter Three

Zuko's POV

Okay, I know their best friend is gone and all, but, it would be nice if they didn't straight up tell me they only invited me in to help find Toph. I mean… Seriously? But, whatever, I've changed my ways. I will help find their friend, and gain their trust. I still remember when I joined.

 _*Flashback to three weeks ago*_

 _"I promise! I've changed my ways! And, I can help find your friend." I said._

 _"If you promise you'll help find Toph, then maybe you can join." Aang replied._

 _"_ _ **But**_ _only temporarily." Katara retorted._

" _What about you Sokka?" Aang asked. Sokka came up right by my face and said,_

" _If you find Toph, you'll forever be in my debt. But, if you betray us again, I swear to the spirits you won't have just Katara to watch out for." Katara rolled her eyes. He poked me in my chest._

" _Thank you! You won't regret this. This is my destiny."_

 _*Flashback over*_

So, far I've been teaching Aang firebending. Just the basics. We also had a little trip to the dragons. Thanks to that trip, my firebending has been has strong as ever. Aang has also been doing great with his firebending. Tonight, at dinner, he showed off some of his bending of the elements.

"Guys! Watch!" He exclaimed. First he sat on an air ball. Then, He created a fire ring around himself. Then, an earth ring.

"Katara! Pass me some water!" He asked in excitement. She bended him some water from her pouch. He then created a water ring with it. After that, he juggled all the elements and gave us a loud grin. The rest of us didn't give any excitement and looked at him with somberness.

"Listen. I know Toph's gone and we're all depressed and everything. But, we've gotta cheer up! We can't live getting all sad. It's all about balance."

"Of course, balance." Sokka said sarcastically. Aang looked hurt. "I'm sorry, Aang, but I'm not gonna have a party about Happy-losing-your-friend-and-teammate Day!" He continued.

"Sokka's right, Aang. We shouldn't be all smiles while our **friend is in jail**." Katara said.

"I think Katara and Sokka are both right. Right now, we should focus on training and sneaking into the Boiling Rock." I added. I said it mostly to get on Katara and Sokka's good side, but also because they were right. Aang hung his head down.

"All right, just forget about being happy." He complained.

"Sorry Aang, but it's for the best. Just imagine if you were in jail and everyone you cared about was happy." Katara replied.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. We should get to sleep."

* * *

Toph's POV

Azula kept her promise. Now, they barely give me any food. I miss that glop. At least it was nutritious. Now, they give me stale, tiny pieces of bread, and a small sip of water for each meal. And, every hour, some guard comes in to talk to me. Maybe about what's gonna happen to me, what's gonna happen to my friends, or just to threaten me. I don't pay any attention. I just remember the times me and my friends had together. Like when Sokka and I sat on the edge of that cliff together. Or when Aang, Sokka, and I made fake beards out of Appa's fur. Or when we fought Azula at the invasion. I miss them, of course, but the memories make it feel like they're here with me. Azula left the prison not that long ago. Now, it's just the guards and me.

* * *

Zuko's POV

It was the middle of the night. Probably about 3 in the morning. That's when I heard a noise. I immediately woke up. I'm a very light sleeper. I went in the direction of the noise. That's where it starts to get interesting.

"Sokka?"

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter! I'm super excited for the next one! Please write a review! Also, can you give me ideas for what happened with Suki and more ships? That would help. Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, everyone! I decided on a schedule for the story. Every Thursday, unless there is a holiday. Since Thanksgiving is this Thursday, I will be posting today and Saturday. After that, every Thursday. And just to clarify, everything in the show before Toph got captured, happened in the story. Thank you!

* * *

Chapter Four

Zuko's POV

"Sokka?" I asked. He turned around.

"Z-Zuko? Oh… I'm-um- just going fishing! Yeah." He stuttered.

"Going fishing? It's 3 o'candle in the morning." I replied.

"I'm getting an early start… "

"All right. G'night, Sokka."

I pretended walk away. He continued packing. When he was away I snuck on Appa. Then, Sokka tried to climb up. By his supplies I knew he wasn't going fishing.

"Going fishing, are ya now?" I asked. He yelled and fell off.

"Fine, you caught me. I'm going to rescue Toph. You happy?" Sokka picked up his stuff.

"I'm never happy." I replied.

"Look. I have to do this. We left Toph. And the invasion plan was my idea. It was my decision to stay when things were going wrong. Because of that, Toph got captured." I jumped down. "It was my mistake. And it's my job to fix it. I have to get her back. I have to regain my honor. You can't stop me, Zuko." He pushed me out of the way. Then, he started climbing back up.

"You need to regain your honor?" I asked. "Believe me, I get it. I'm going with you."

" **No**. I have to do this **alone.** " He retorted.

"How are you going to get there? On Appa? Last time I checked, they didn't have bison day-cares." He sighed. "We can take my war-balloon." He dropped back down. I started walking toward the balloon.

* * *

Aang's POV

Apparently Sokka and Zuko went fishing; judging by the note they left. Katara read it aloud. Right after she said, 'After every croak do,' I heard three. Great. But, never mind. What I'm really worried about is Zuko and Sokka… They're fishing. And, I'm a vegetarian!


	5. Chapter 5

This is going to be a good chapter. It's also very long… So, yeah. In this chapter… things are going to be happening. I hope you had a good Thanksgiving!

* * *

Chapter Five

Toph's POV

A month. A month I've been in here. A month since I've seen Sokka, Aang, and Katara. A month since I've ridden on Appa. A month since I've smiled. A month since me and Sokka had laughed together. A month since I've practiced with Aang. A month since me and Katara talked. A month since I've never felt pain. I looked down at my abdomen. The rags they put me in are covering it but, I can still feel it. The burn. When Azula burned me, of course. I usually don't pay attention to it, but when I move, I feel excruciating pain from my belly to my hips. Azula knows this. She hasn't done anything yet, but I know she has plans to. But today, when she visited, she used a different kind of pain.

"So. Let's talk about your friends. Where are they?" She asked. I grimaced.

"Well, I obviously don't know because I'm locked up in here. Let me out, I might be able to get that information." I smartly replied.

"Ha. Ha. Like I would ever do that. I think you know where they are. TELL ME!" She screeched.

"I told you! I don't know!" I yelled back.

"If you don't obey me, you will have more things to worry about than that burn!" She spat.

"If you don't leave and let me go, you'll have more things to worry about than your death!" I retorted. She slammed the door.

* * *

When she came back, she had obviously calmed down.

"All right. Sorry about before. I'm okay now. Let's just talk, okay?" She asked, sweetly. I spat at her feet.

"Ugh. Um… I want to talk about your friends." She said, sweetly again.

"What? You want to know where they are? I told you, I don't know." I replied.

"No, I don't want to know where they are. I just want to hear your stories."

"Oh, I get it. You just want to hear our stories. Yeah, sure. I'll tell you about my stories… Not! I get what you're doing. You just want to hear them to figure out where Aang is going next." I guessed. She angrily sighed. "No, I'm never going to tell you our stories! You can just guess!"

"Fine, if you want to be hostile, let's be hostile!" She yelled back. "Let's talk about your friends. But, you're not going to talk, I am!" She covered my mouth with a cloth. "So, as I said at the invasion, one of my favorite prisoners is here. Suki, is her name?" I was shocked. That's right, Suki's here, and alive.

"That Water Tribe boy was awfully interested in her whereabouts. Sokka, is his name." My eyes widened. Sokka.

"Oh. You like him. I knew that would work. Anyways, that Kyoshi Warrior was always saying that he would save her, I guess you do too. Now, I'm going to tell you… One…. Last… Thing." She began, but was cut off.

"Princess Azula! Your father requests your attendance!" A guard said.

"Guess I can't tell you! Bye." And she left.

"Sokka…"

* * *

Sokka's POV

So here we were. In an air balloon. Zuko was pumping fire into it every single second, well, not really, I mean every single five minutes, I guess. I was just sitting, and that poor Flame-o was standing up the whole time. It was awkward, so I decided to talk.

"Pretty clouds." I noted. Then, whistled.

"Yeah, fluffy." He replied.

"You know, a friend of mine actually designed these war balloons." I informed.

"No kidding." He replied. He sounded exhausted.

"Yep. A balloon. But for war."

"If there's anything my Dad's good at, it's war." He stated, fueling the balloon again.

"Yeah, it seems to run in the family."

"Hold on, not everyone in my family is like that." He retorted, sort of angry.

"I know, I know, you've changed." I mocked.

"I meant my uncle. He was more like a father to me, and, I really let him down." He replied, sadly.

"I think your uncle would be proud of you. Leaving your home, to, you know, help us… That's hard."

"It wasn't that..hard." He admitted.

"Really, you didn't leave anyone behind you cared about?" I asked. He smiled.

"Yeah… Um, Mai."

"My first girlfriend turned into the Moon…"

"That's rough, buddy."

* * *

A few hours later, he spotted the prison. The steam around us made a perfect cover. Then, we started falling.

"The air around us is as hot as the air inside!" I exclaimed, as we fell. We prepared ourselves for the crash.

"AHHHHHHHH!" We both yelled as we barely missed the boiling hot water. We rolled ourselves out of the balloon.

"How are we gonna get off the island if the balloon won't work?!" Zuko asked, angrily. Then, he kicked the metal of the balloon.

"Gah!" He yelled in pain as he fell over.

"Not the best idea to kick a entirely metal **war** balloon, Zuko. Anyways, I kind of suspected this would happen." I shrugged.

"You knew this would happen, and you did it anyway?" He asked as he got up.

"Toph's here. I had to save her." I replied. " _Not that she needs any saving."_ I mumbled underneath my breath.

"Uncle always said I never thought things through, but this… This is just crazy!"

"Crazier than you kicking a war balloon?" I asked.

"Oh, leave it alone, Sokka!" He exclaimed. "Wait, what are you doing?" He asked as I was pushing the balloon into the boiling lake.

"It doesn't work. And we don't want anyone to find it, right?"

"I hope you know what you're doing. There's no turning back now." He said as we walked up the hill to the top-security prison.

* * *

Aang's POV

So, Katara and I were here alone. Alone. No distractions. Time to make my move.

"Alright, Katara. See if you can shield yourself from the very flirtatious, unstoppable Avatar Aang." I whispered under my breath as I walked up to her and puckered up. She didn't look.

"Hey, Aang? Wherever you are, we should take our alone time to practice our waterbending." She suggested.

"Right… Waterbending." I mumbled. "I'm right behind you, and I was about to suggest the exact thing." I lied. We walked around to the fountain. And we did an easy, beginner waterbending motion.

"You know, Katara, we're here all alone, and I was thinking…" I began.

"That we should practice more harder moves because there's no one here to distract us! Great idea, Aang!" She interrupted as we started an intermediate move. It was a swirling motion, and we began going faster and faster until the water flung her toward my direction. She, then, fell on top of me. We sat there for a second, but then we realised that she was, on top of me, so Katara got up quickly. She was blushing cherries. I guessed I was, too, so I got up and stepped back a little.

"Um… Sorry." She said.

"It's… Um… Okay. It's fine, don't worry about it." I replied hiding my head.

"Maybe we should practice later?" She asked.

"Yeah, later." I answered. She then started walking toward me, stopped, and kissed my cheek. Then, she walked toward the temple.

"Avatar Aang does it again." I said smugly.

* * *

Sokka's POV

So, we still haven't found Toph. Zuko and I are just walking around the prison trying to find a strange cell, but we haven't found one yet. We even walked around the yard, when that fight was going on, but Toph wasn't out there. Just when I thought we lost all hope, we found an all-wood cell.

"Toph."

* * *

Toph's POV

I was just relaxing when the door opened. I suspected it was the princess again.

"What do you want, Azula?" I groaned.

"It's not Azula… It's me." A manly voice said. Wait… Was it?

"Sokka?" I asked.

"Yup." He replied. I tackled him in a hug. My eyes started to tear up.

"I thought I was going to be here forever." I confessed.

"Nope! You're stuck with me. Good luck getting out of my clutches." He joked.

"Guys… Guards coming." Someone sounding like Zuko said.

"Zuko?" I asked, flabbergasted.

"He's a part of our group, he's good now. See ya later.. I lo- never mind." He said, quickly. He turned around, shut the door, and began talking to the guard. I could hear the conversation from the crack in the doorway.

"What were you doing in there?" A male guard asked.

"I-I um…" Sokka stuttered.

"That girl is a very powerful and strong earthbender, and metalbender." The male guard continued.

"My associate was just… Um… threatening her. He loves to threaten." Zuko lied.

"Well, leave that to Princess Azula." The female guard said.

"Azula?" Zuko asked. "She's here?"

"It's **Princess** Azula to you." The male guard warned.

"And, yeah, she's here." The female guard said. "She comes a lot to talk to the girl."

"Oh, sorry. We're new." Sokka said.

"Yeah, we'll leave the girl alone." Zuko continued. And, I think, the guards walked away. Zuko and Sokka walked back in my cell and sat down. We thought up a plan, and got to know each other. I still knew about Suki. And I was torn apart. What do I do, tell him? Or don't I?

"So, you're the only one locked up here that we know, right Toph?" Sokka asked. I didn't know what to do. If I didn't tell him, I'd be filled with guilt, but if I did I would lose him to Suki.

"No, actually. Suki's here, too."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Hope you liked this chapter! I still need ideas for Suki. So, write a review!


	6. Chapter 6

Hope you liked the last chapter! Toph's sacrifice broke my heart. :(

* * *

Chapter Six

Zuko's POV

"Suki's here, too?" Sokka asked. "That's great! Who knows who else is here that we know?" Toph gave a fake smile. I gave a reassuring one. Sokka looked super excited.

"We got to tell Suki that we're here! Oh, spirits! I haven't seen her for such a long time!" And Sokka just kept droning on… and on…

"You know, we should tell her before we get caught in here." I said, stopping him.

"Right! You should… Go.. And see Suki." Toph added. Something was wrong with her, I just couldn't put my finger on it. Me and Sokka left and tracked Suki to her cell after she was out in the yard.

"I'll go in there. You stay out for watch. If anyone comes, do something." Sokka managed to scramble before going into Suki's cell. After a while, I looked in through a peephole and saw them in a strong, yet passionate kiss. I cleared my throat in disgust. Sokka came out looking super smiley.

"All right." I coughed. "Where are we going next?"

"We're going to find my dad." He answered.

* * *

Katara's POV

So… Here Aang and I were…. Alone. Waterbending by a romantic fountain… Why hasn't he made a move yet? I mean, come on! I gave him a hint using that kiss on the cheek, but I can only do so much. Like, when we were waterbending today.

 _*Flashback to an hour ago*_

 _"So, Aang… This temple is a really pretty place…"_

 _"Yeah, Air Nomad temples were very sophisticated." He replied._

 _"And this fountain… Especially at sunset…"_

 _"Yeah. It was very smart architecture. The Nomads were smart people." I sighed._

 _"Aang, I'm trying to tell you this is a romantic place! Kiss me, already!" I thought._

 _*Flashback over*_

We continued waterbending for thirty candle-drips. Then, I began making food.

"So, Katara…" Aang started.

"Yes, Aang?"

"When do you think Zuko and Sokka will be back?"

"I don't know…"

"Do you think Toph's okay?"

"I- I don't know, Aang." I said, quietly. He scooted by me. Then, he put his arm around my shoulder.

"She'll be okay. She'll come back, and I can start earthbending again, master it and all the other elements, defeat the Firelord, settle down, marry the girl of my dreams, and… Start a family." He looked at me as he said the last parts. I blushed, and smiled.

"That… Sounds… Nice." He leaned in, and his lips touched mine. It was a short kiss, but still romantic.

"Woah. We should do that more often." He laughed. I then leaned back in, and we kissed, then ate (with The Duke and Haru). Best day of my life.

Zuko's POV

Once Sokka got his head out of the clouds, we went back to Toph's cell.

"So, Suki told me that my dad's here as well! We just find a way to get you out of your cell, get Suki and my dad, and we'll be on our way!" Sokka said enthusiastically. We talked about plans a little more, then Sokka left to find his dad in the yard. I started to leave, but was interrupted.

"Did he kiss her?" Toph asked quietly.

"W-What?" I said in confusion.

"Did he kiss her?!" She snapped back.

"Yeah." She looked down and a tear rolled down her cheek. "Toph? Are you-"

"Leave me." She whispered through clenched teeth. I walked out of the room slowly. Once I closed the door, I could hear sobbing.

* * *

Toph's POV

I thought… He would care for me when they got here. But, instead he found her. He loves her, and no one can stop love. But no one can stop my hate, either. My burning hate like a firebender, my need for peace like an airbender, my heart pouring out of me like a waterbender, and the strength of my love like an earthbender. Call me an Avatar of feelings. But, I can't stop the world. I can't change it. I'm just a puny earthbender locked in a cage that she can't break through. I used to be the Avatar's master, now I am a human that can do nothing. I am like a little fish in a pond. When Azula burned me, I couldn't stop her. I am a fish that was burned. And I died. But she replaced me.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Leave a review! That last part was a reference to something earlier in the show, see if you can figure it out.


	7. Chapter 7

All right, I know you're going to kill me for adding that 'Avatar of feelings' part, but I had to. It was such a good line. **I am so sorry this is late!** I forgot it was Thursday! I'll make it up to you!

Chapter Seven

Sokka's POV

I was out in the yard, looking for my father everywhere. It was going on an hour of looking before I saw a familiar face.

"Dad." I whispered. Zuko came jogging behind me, looking somber.

"What's up with you?" I asked him. He started sweating a little.

"Nothing." He obviously lied. I just shrugged. My dad was in front of my eyes. I started to tear up.

"Dad." I whispered.

"Sokka?" He asked. His eyes glassy when he saw me.

"Yup. Meet me in your cell, and we'll talk."

Toph's POV

It was hours before they came back. I couldn't move, so I was just there, still in pain from the burn. Mostly thinking about him. I have never seen him before. It makes me sad, but it also adds a sort of mystery to him. And, that's kind of nice. He's from the Water Tribe, so I bet he has darker skin. He maybe has deep blue eyes that you could fall into. Maybe… Just maybe. I just want to see him once. Maybe once. I pray to the spirits I would be able to. Some day.

Hours later, Snoozles and Zuko came back. With news.

"We found my dad! He's in on the plan! And he and Suki have met, and guess what? He approves!" Sokka exclaimed. I coughed in sadness then gasped in pain.

"You okay?" He asked. Zuko's heartbeat started to race.

"Yeah, just stomach pains." I lied. Zuko's heartbeat raced even more.

"Sokka, you should go talk to your dad." Zuko replied. Sokka smiled and left. "We need to talk…"

Aang's POV

Me and Katara… Are a thing now. Boom. It's out. The whole world knows it. No, not really, just us know. Teo, Haru, and The Duke don't even know. Even though we are sneaking around kissing each other. It's awesome. And she is so pretty! And smart. And sophisticated. I just wish Sokka and Toph and Zuko were here to see us. I miss them.

Toph's POV

"So what do we need to talk about, Sparky?" I asked.

"I need to tell you a story. Get settled. This is a long one."

I am so sorry! I promise I will make it up to you! And I know it's short, but next week it's going to be long, so what the heck? Leave a review!


	8. Chapter 8

Hello, everyone! Be on the lookout, next week, is my special Christmas present to you guys! Two chapters in one week. So, make sure to read!

Chapter Eight

Toph's POV

"I have a story." Zuko began, his helmet clunking off his head.

"Then tell it. We don't have much time before the lovebirds come in here." I retorted, trying to roll my eyes.

"It starts in the Fire Nation.. As you know, I was a prince. Beloved Firelord Ozai's son. My father didn't care for me much. He said I was lucky to be born. But, Azula, he said she was born to be lucky. I was an ant compared to my little sister."

"Wait." I interrupted. "I thought she was the older one. She calls you little brother, and Zuzu." I snickered.

"Nope." He sighed. " She calls me little because I'm a weakling. And, I'm older by two years. Anyway, back to my story. She made everyone proud. Except for my mother."

My eyes popped. His mother?

"My mother thought Azula was a monster. Her vulgar comments, and when Uncle lost his son to the war, and came back? She made fun of him. When I got my scar, she smiled with happiness. My mother always got her in trouble. She had no favorites, but Azula was just, terrible. Azula got the love from my father, though. He was proud of her general evil. He disliked me, and my mother for loving me. One night, after my cousin died, Azula was laughing. I confronted her, and she said that my grandfather, Firelord Azulon formerly, told my father to kill me. I, of course, objected. But, that night my mother left. Was gone forever. Later that day, my grandfather was dead."

My eyes popped more. Could it be… His mother? Killing…

"Okay. Wait. Let me stop ya here. What's the point?"

"UGH! The point is coming in a sec…" He huffed. "Anyway. It was so hard for me to lose her. But, eventually, I let her go. It was one of the hardest things ever."

"'Kay. Let me stop ya there." I interrupted again. He growled. "How does this apply to me?"

"I'm getting there. Let me tell you another story. It's about my ex-girlfriend, Mai. Now, Mai and I were crushing on each other when we were just kids. And, after Aang died, and I went back to the Fire Nation palace, we started dating. I loved her." He stopped for a moment.

"Um. Zu-ZUKO!"

"Sorry! But, don't yell my name here. Anyway, when I went to join Aang, I had to let her go. And, it was another one of the hardest things ever."

"Again, how does this apply to me?" I asked.

"You may want to let Sokka go, Toph. But, I'm warning you. It's so hard to. And, you may want to stay, crushing on him. That's hard, too."

"So, you told me this whole, lousy story, just so you can give me stupid advice? And here you are, Fire Nation prince, telling me a story about love. You're even girlier than Twinkletoes."

"Just, think about it, Toph." He suggested. Then, he closed the door.

"Huh. Maybe I should think about it. I mean, am I going to let Sokka go?" I questioned. I then positioned myself in a much more comfier position. But, I heard a clang. After that, I realized what it was. It was Zuko's helmet.


	9. Chapter 9

Heeyyyyy! Merry Christmas! After this chapter is posted, the other chapter will be posted after. Here we go!

* * *

Chapter 9

Zuko's POV

As I closed the door I heard an unfamiliar gasp. Then, I heard a familiar one.

"Guard! Yes, you there!" The buff guardsman pointed at Sokka. I saw his cobalt eyes widen behind his helmet. I wish I had mine.

"We are going to get a fine paycheck from the warden for this one. Prince Zuko." He gruffed. Sokka and the guardsman ran behind me and handcuffed me. I struggled, but Sokka whispered.

"Zuko, calm down. It'll be better if you were prisoner, somehow. I'll get you out. Just think, in a couple of days we'll be back at the temple, eating meat." So, I stopped. If only Sokka knew it wouldn't be that easy.

* * *

Aang's POV

It had now been a week since Sokka and Zuko left for fish. And to be honest, I think it was having an effect on Katara. The fish, I mean. Well, she's also upset about her brother, but who cares about that?

However, she is acting into the vegetarian lifestyle. Which leaves me in a smirk. But, Teo, Haru, and The Duke aren't happy. Also, like we never see them. They always say they're "exploring" but they haven't been back in forever. Oh, well. More time for me and Katara.

Tonight, I was planning a nice dinner. Rice, rice, rice, rice, rice, and rice. It was going to be lit with my firebent candles, and it's going to be at the fountain. Until then, I've been practicing my bending.

* * *

Toph's POV

I heard the whole commotion from inside my cell. Zuko was being arrested, Sokka was helping his capture, and there was this hot-sounding guard. After they left, someone snuck inside my cage.

"Who is it?" I asked sweetly. Although I was acting sweet, I had murderous thoughts toward my visitor in my head.

"It's me," Sokka panted. "And I just wanted to tell you I love you. So much. I think we should be together."

"Toph? Toph? Oh my spirit, Toph wake up." Sokka shouted. Then, I realized it was a dream. Darn it to Koh.

"I hope you know Zuko's been captured." He continued, scooting closer to me. He was sitting down, I think.

"Yeah, I know that." I grunted. Why did it have to be a dream?

"Suki, and my dad know now. I just wanted to let you know, didn't want to leave you, ya know?" He bumped my arm. I shoved him.

"Thanks." I smiled, a microscopic tear forming. "You should get back to Zuko." He left, and the tear sprinted down my cheek. More came rushing down, until I let out a sob. It continued, and continued...

* * *

Thank you so much for reading this, and thanks especially to The Hufflepuff Huntress who has been reviewing on about every chapter, and was my first follower, so thank you. Also, thanks to The Time-Traveling Momoko, Ofink and Feather, and Zarah Zavill. If I spelled your name wrong, sorry. And, if you want to be shouted out, follow me, thanks!


	10. Chapter 10

So, hi, again. This is the second chapter for this week, but I'm not done yet. Hopefully, today, I will get another Avatar story posted. This one is an OC one, with an OC/Sokka and Zuko. So, check that out if you like OC stories!

* * *

Chapter 10

Aang's POV

The dinner was amazing, and you should've seen the look on Katara's face when she saw it. She was so happy and excited, and beautiful. As we ate the rice, we just told each other stories, most about love. It was so fun. Later in the date, she put her head against my shoulder. Her breath made me tingle inside.

"Aang, this has been amazing." She purred. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Katara." I agreed. It had been a tiring day.

* * *

Sokka's POV

It had been hours since Zuko had been captured. But that wasn't the thing bothering me. I knew he'd be alright, the thing that was worrying me was Toph. During her sleep, she smiled. And when she awoke, while I was leaving, I could've sworn that I saw tears in her milky eyes, and a huff of sadness and frustration. I came to a conclusion. A dream. She was dreaming. Now, I know what you're thinking, 'Oh wow, Sokka, a dream. No one could've guessed that!' But, she said earlier, on Appa, that she never dreamt. Ever. So, I just kept thinking, what made her smile in the dreams she never had?

* * *

I'm sorry this is shorter, and a bit of a filler, but I have a bit of writer's block. Give me ideas? Thanks, please give a review!


	11. Chapter 11

I'm back! I just started a new story, and I'm beginning another one, so I'm busy. But, I'll still try to update this. And I have really bad writer's block right now, but I'm trying.

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Zuko's POV

Dark. Just dark. That's what my cell looked like. Well, my new cell. The guards transported me after just an hour of being in my original cell. I have been here for no more that five minutes before the warden came in.

"Hello, Prince Zuko." He growled, then smiled with a disgusting smirk. "You have a visitor." He opened the door and Mai came out. As in the 'Mai my girlfriend'.

"Mai." I whispered.

"Zuko." She barked.

"I'm sorry." I tried, but she interrupted.

"Cut the crap, Zuko. We both know that you aren't really sorry."

"I am! I-I just…"

"Couldn't handle having a girlfriend? Needed to betray your country? Your homeland?"

"I'm not betraying the Fire Nation! I'm saving it. You don't understand how much damage the Fire Nation causes. By helping the Avatar, I'm helping the world." She sneered.

"Yeah right, Zuko. Stop making excuses."

"Listen, Mai. You can still help." That's when she left. "Mai! Come back! Ugh, it's no use."

* * *

Sokka's POV

After wondering about Toph's dream, I needed to meet with my dad, Zuko, and Suki. We decided to meet during cleaning time.

Zuko and Suki mopped, and Dad wiped the walls. After Suki and Zuko were acquainted, my dad began on his plan.

"So, my idea is to use the gondola. We start a prison riot, and sneak on. The only problem is Toph." He sighed. "I have no idea how to get her outta there." Everyone thought for a minute.

"What if we could sneak her out?" Suki suggested. "Or dress her up as a guard?" Zuko commented.

"Wouldn't work." I replied. "They check on her all the time, they would notice she's gone."

"Wait." Dad stopped us. "I have an idea."

* * *

Katara's POV

After our amazing date, I started to have a nervous panic attack. Sokka has been gone for a long time, and it's starting to have an effect on me.

"Katara. Sweetie. He's fine. Zuko's fine. And Toph's fine. They're all fine. And they'll be back soon." Aang quickly said. But I don't think so. Something must be wrong.

* * *

I realized I forgot to write about the first plan. But, whatever. I honestly just want the story to get out of the Boiling Rock. The sad thing is, I think the story is about to end. Don't worry. I might make a sequel. This chapter is shorter, but whatever. Leave a review!


	12. Chapter 12

OMGosh I'm so sorry! I had this chapter written then forgot to post it! Sorry!

* * *

Thanks for reading everybody! Thanks for your reviews! I have something to say at the bottom, so if you're interested in a large author's note, make sure to read that.

Chapter Twelve

Sokka's POV

"What's your plan?" I asked. "Dad?"

"Sokka, wait. I'll tell you in my cell. Tell Prince Zuko and your girlfriend about it after I tell you. This plan, is going to take a lot of patience."

"So what are we supposed to do now? Oh, by the way, I'm Zuko." Zuko said to Suki.

"I know." Suki replied, a scowl fixed on her face. "You kind of burned down my village."

"Oh, sorry."

"Guys! Focus." I scolded.

"Yeah, focus." A deep voice also scolded. "Ay, guys! It's me, Chit Sang!" I groaned. I'll figure him out later.

Later, as I was in my dad's cell, he told me his plan.

"That's genius! So, let me get this straight… We put Toph in a sack, and pretend she's a dead, then Zuko burns some of the wood on her cell, it falls to the ground, gives a distraction, then we get on the gondola."

"Exactly." Dad confirmed. "Let's do this!"

Toph's POV

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Sokka?" I asked. Knock- Knockity Knock Knock. "Yup. C'mon in, Sokka."

"Toph, I need you to get in this sack for me."

"For you?" I questioned, an eyebrow raised.

"Yup."

"Um, alright." I wanted to add, anything for you, Sokka, but I didn't.

* * *

Okay, I know that was really really short, but it included the plan, so yeah. And I still have stupid writer's laziness. So, rant time. I said earlier that the story should be ending soon, but I didn't mean it. I was just angry at myself and the story because I thought it was bad, but I guess it's not. So, this story will go to the end, probably the comics, and then maybe Korra. I mean, this story couldn't be close to over, they haven't even discussed their feelings yet! So, yup, end of rant. Thanks for all the love and review!


	13. Chapter 13

Happy Friday the 13th! I decided to post this on Friday, because 13th chapter and 13th day! Hope this chapter isn't unlucky! :)

* * *

Chapter 13

Toph's POV

"This sack is very uncomfortable, Sokka." I commented, squirming.

"Stop it! You're going to compromise our mission!" He whisper-ranted.

"Thanks, 'Mission Man'." I replied.

"I like that name." Good. You better. I love you. What? Never mind.

"You better. I created it just for you, Snoozles." I retorted. Good, good. Not too flirty, not to un-sassy.

"Why thank you! That makes me feel all better." He pretended to swoon. I chuckled.

"Are we there yet?..." I complained.

"Almost." He responded, letting out a sigh. "You're so childish."

"Like you're one to say," I sassed. "You complain every five minutes about meat! Although, meat is heaven."

"Right?! You know me so well." I know. That's why I'm perfect for you. Dump Suki, join me! We shall control the world! Muah-ha-ha-ha-

"Toph?"

"What? Oh, I'm good." I sweat in awkwardness and embarrassment. I'm probably blushing.

"We're here!" He exclaimed, then he set me down. I crawled out of the sack, and I could see again.

"Snoozles, you've gotten taller." I said. He chuckled.

"Okay, I'm gonna go meet up with the others. Keep safe." He started to walk away.

"Wait, Sokka!" I shouted. He turned around. "Don't leave without a hug! Ya idiot."

He walked back, and he gave a warm hug. Then, he was free to leave. I'm so sure my face was tomato-red.

* * *

Late in the night! Yup! Posting at 11. I'm mean. Review!


	14. Chapter 14

I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for this being posted like 6 months late. I needed a break with school and everything. I wish that this would've been posted in February! It would've been perfect because in a couple chapters they're gonna confess their love! Ugh, I'm stupid and slow. Good news, I'm back now! Yay! Well now, it's chapter 14! Here we go!

* * *

Toph's POV:

So… there I was… in a sack. It was hot and stinky. And Sokka didn't come back for another 20 minutes.

"Sokka, please hurry." I whispered. "I hate it in here. It's like I can feel the metal underneath me, but can't bend it!"

"Toph! Toph!" Sokka yelled. We've been caught!" I gasped.

"Sokka?" I shouted. "Sokka! What?!"

"Toph! Guards are-" He stopped, and then I heard a muffled voice.

"Gotcha, Snow Savage. Now, where's Metal Girl?" Said a voice I couldn't recognize. Then the guy I couldn't recognize laughed.

"There you are." He laughed. All of a sudden, it got really hot. I closed my eyes, and all I could see was Sokka.

"I'll save you." I whispered, then the ground started to shake.

* * *

Okey, sorry that this was super short, I just wanted to announce I'm back now. I missed you guys soooooo much! Honestly, I love you guys, and I haven't even met you. I will be cutting down my stories so it's just this and maybe something else. I'll see. See ya soon!


End file.
